I'm leaving
by MIBbabe
Summary: A little father/daughter one shot inspired by a song. Guess which song, if you want.


AN. Hi all. So, as you know I don't own the characters. Thanks JE for allowing us to borrow them. For those still interested in my other stories I am still working on them. Slowly. This is a little one shot inspired by a song. Can you guess which song?

I'm leaving.

My bag is packed and I am almost ready to go. I sit at the end of her bed every time I need to leave and watch her sleep. Her curls, rebelliously free, lie in all directions over her pillow and face. I smile feeling all my love and adoration flow from me. Here, in her room with solace from everything and everyone around me, I let my guard down and allow my feelings wash over me warmly.

In her sleep she is so peaceful yet there is still her wild and free attributes in the way she is strewn across her bed, covers in disarray and the toys and pillows that start on her bed to be kicked and pushed off her bed through the night. Internally I chuckle and reach down picking up the dragon at my feet. I brought this back on one of my returns home for her. I knew she would love it just like I knew my eldest daughter will love the baby doll I gave her.

I love my wife and daughters with all I have. My heart holds special places for each of them. There is an extra place held dearly, a warm spot. It is my bright spot held and filled securely by my youngest. It is my colour against the blackness. My bright light against the darkness, literally and figuratively.

I let my mind wallow briefly in the darkest of my being. If it wasn't for her my life would be completely different. It is this girl, my bright spot, which holds me above dark thoughts and is my world. My everything. I tuck the dragon beside her and watch her arm around and tuck it in her while throwing a leg over the bed. Quickly I pull back before I wear a kick in the head. It has happened before. Other times she managed to grip my arm in her tiny hand and tug it to her. When this happened I always allowed some time for her clutching my arm before slowly removing it. I am sure it was for both of our benefit.

My time here is closing and I sigh. Once glancing at my watch I take in another moment to observe her and let a calm wash over me. I always arrange for my transport to pick up in the dead of night. For three reasons; one, this time here before I leave is now part of my preparation and without it I don't feel right. Second, I know my wife prefers it this way now and I hate to wake her to say goodbye. She gives me a sleepy "see you soon" then wakes later in the morning going on with her daily routine like I hadn't left at all. It was her way of dealing and I respect that. The last reason is my baby girl. She has her own ritual for my goodbyes. It is something we both share and is our secret.

Time to leave soldier.

Bending over I press a kiss to my little dragonfly's cheek, hovering there making it last a while I take my mental picture, my reminder, my strength to get back home again. My senses draw in the soft chubbiness of her skin, the soft tickle of her curls brushing my face and her innocent earthy scent with a mix of the lavender wash my wife bathes our daughters in. I savour it all and leave her room and then the house.

As predicted I hear the click of the front door as I walk down the path through our front yard and her soft pattering feet running after me.

I turn and squat down when she stops behind me. Putting a callused finger under her chin I lift her face to look at mine. I am so proud of my little girl when she doesn't resist me and I see her wide blue eyes gazing into mine and like every time her shoulders square off, her stance becomes strong and confident. I smile and give her a proud nod that she returns with her bright big smile and a sparkle in her eyes. As I have done numerous times before I say "I am proud of you my dragonfly. Stay strong and fly". She nods and I finish my part with a "to the star".

Gazing back at me, she responds "to the stars Daddy. Stay strong and don't get hurt" and she kisses my cheek and smiles for me. I press a kiss to her forehead and stand grabbing my duffle knowing she will be waiting for me when I return.

She closes her tiny right hand into a fist and places it over her heart mimicking the stance of a soldier. Then she salutes me with her tiny hand proudly. I repeat the same action and she beams up at me with a big smile before nodding and running back down the path and into the house.

When I know she is safely back inside and I hear the lock click I continue my journey walking to my pick up location. I the taxi's waitin. I never have any pic ups at my house. Too many nosy busy bodies.

Walking quietly and efficiently listening to my soft footfalls in my combats I think of my little dragonfly. My name for her didn't start out as Dragonfly. I had always called her Butterfly. Then one day my bouncing daughter asked why I call her Butterfly.

_My response "because you are beautiful, delicate and like to fly". She tilted her head at me thinking and adding "what is delicate?" _

_I reply to her question "delicate means fragile, soft and so precious. I would do anything to care for her ". The response I received was not expected. _

_Planting her feet and putting her little hands on her hips she adamantly rebutted "I am not delicate like a butterfly" shaking her head while her curls swing side to side. I had taken the tie out if her hair to let it fall free. My wife hated it. I loved it. At the time I was sitting on a lawn chair in the back yard and my little girl was eye level with me and I smirked. My smirk always had the same effect. She would huff sometimes stamping her little foot then roll her eyes. _

_"__What do you think you are baby girl?"_

_"__Well I want to be Wonder Woman but I choose a Dragonfly"_

_I smiled brightly at this looking forward to hearing her little thought processes spoken. "Why is that baby?"_

_"__Dragonfly's are tougher and stronger. They fly really fast and quickly change which way they fly. Like this". I watched her put her arms straight to the side and then quickly spring side to side from left to right foot. Her curls bounced with every spring from her feet. I gave my girl a big smile. She was right. _

_"__Ok, you are definitely correct. Dragonfly's are tougher and stronger but still beautiful". I grabbed her around the waist pulling her into my lap and tickling her. _

_"__My little Dragonfly"_

_Her giggles filled me with warmth and love. _

Reaching my destination I throw my duffle in the taxi and slide in beside it. I don't know when I'll be back again or where the jet is taking me but i always have my Dragonfly.


End file.
